Page 4: The New World Warriors
Street Fighter 3: New Generation (Arcade, 1997 Japan) Story Several years after the World Warrior Tournament and Bison has been defeated, and with it Shadaloo has fallen. But another organization called the Illuminati has risen from the ashes of Shadaloo and it's leader: Gill wants to re-create the world to make it perfect, he holds another World Warrior tournament to see if any fighters that compete are worthy enough for the Illuminati. Gameplay The gameplay remains the same as it did in other games. But it also features a few new mechanics and other features. Instead of having 3 super combos, you choose 1 super combo as you choose your character. The game also has a re-vamped roster which features many new characters. Sean Matsuda: An eager Ansatsuken fighter who was taught by Ken. Elena: An African tribe dancer who is studying abroad in Japan. Ibuki: A teenage ninja in training who is looking to lead a normal life. Dudley: A British Boxer who just wants to test his skills. Alex: An American Wrestler who's looking to avenge his best friend. Yun and Yang: Young sons of Lee (from the original game). Necro: A mysterious fighter who is being targeted by the Illuminati. Oro: an old hermit who's looking to test his skills once again. Urien: a man who was casted out of the Illuminati, and Gill: The leader of the Illuminati who's seeking to find perfection. The game also re-vamps the parrying system, becoming a generic move instead of something that needs the super combo meter. Reception The game was well received but not for it's gameplay but because of it's lavishly fluid graphics and superior motion of it's game sprites. The game wasd quite popular that it spawned updates. Street Fighter 3: Second Impact (Arcade, Late 1997) The game featured some new game mechanics as wel as introduce another Final Fight character: Hugo. Street Fighter 3: Third Strike (Arcade, 1999) The game features new and returning characters. It features Remy: A French fighter to fights only to honor his sister. Twelve: Another Illuminati experiment, and Q: A fighter of mystery. It also saw the return of Chun-Li and Akuma. Street Fighter 4 (Playstation 3, 2009) Story Some time after the World Warrior Tournament. Another tournament is being held by Shadaloo's sub-branch: Shadaloo Interception Network ''(or S.I.N.) headed by a strange being named ''Seth. Whoever wins, is a matter of who is worthy. Gameplay The game sees the return of several classic characters such as Guile, Chun-Li, Blanka, E.Honda, Zangief, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, Bison, Dan, Fei-long, Cammy, Rose, Sakura, and Gen. ''It also saw the introduction of new characters. ''Abel: A French Mercenary who has mysterious origins. Crimson Viper: A special agent who uses hidden gadgets to fight. El Fuerte: A Mexican Luchador who also has an interest for cooking. Rufus: ''An obese man who has a grudge against Ken. ''Gouken: ''Ryu and Ken's long lost master, and ''Seth: S.I.N.'s leader. The game also has similar features to Street Fighter 3 as it lets you choose one Ultra Combo (which is more devastating than a Super Combos. This Ultra Combo system uses a new gauge meter: The Revenge Meter which fills up for any kind of damage you take. The game also uses the EX move which is an advenced version of a certain special move you perform. Like in Street Fighter Alpha 3, ''the fighters have a rival to battle before they face Seth, and if the fighter gets one or even several perfect rounds faces either Akuma or Gouken after Seth. Reception The reception of ''Street Fighter 4 was met with a lot of positive reviews. It had smooth graphics and a dynamic yet simple gameplay as well as the return of the memorable characters. Upgrades Super Street Fighter 4 (Playstation 3, 2010): The game had an update to it's roster. Apart from Dee Jay, Guy, Cody, Ibuki and Dudley. ''It also saw the introduction of ''Hakan: A Turkish Wrestler who uses Oil to fight and Juri: Seth's personal assassin that is the ultimate killing machine. Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition (Playstation 3, 2012): This saw not only the return of Yun & Yang, but it also saw the Asura's Wrath versions of Evil Ryu and Akuma ''(known as ''Oni) Ultra Street Fighter 4 (Playstation 3, 2014): This game saw the return of Rolento, Elena, Hugo and Poison. The game also has a new feature: the Ultra Combo Double which a fighter can have both of his/her Ultra Combos at the cost of the damage they do. In Versus mode, players can also choose the kind of version of character from either the regular version of Street Fighter 4 or one of the upgraded versions of the said game (depending on the character). Trivia (Street Fighter 3) * The Japanese Version of Street Fighter 3 has some graphic depictions of blood which were altered (changing the color of the blood from red to green) in the Overseas versions ** Urien's loss animation (when the timer runs out) is where he squeezes his arm so tight, it punctures a vein, showing blood. ** Akuma's defeat portrait has him spitting his own blood from his mouth. * In Street Fighter 3, the loading screen for the Main Menu is a sprite that looks like a PAC-MAN ghost. * There is a sound bit in the game that says "Let's Go" when you fill up the Super Combo meter. This sound bit was taken from the original 1960's Batman TV Show. Trivia (Street Fighter 4) * The original concept for Rufus was supposed to be an African-American and to be more slender, before he was to be depicted as a morbidly obese white man. His original outfit was to be a black, loose fitting gi and has the title "King Cobra" on the back (a possible reference to The Karate Kid). The reason for the changeover was to have Rufus to be completely different from the other fighters. * In Super Street Fighter 4 ''onwards,'' The Car-bashing bonus stage will have another reference from Final Fight if you complete the stage with either Guy or Cody, a Mad Gear member will come out and cry and shout "Oh, my car!!!"